Rewrite an Ending That Fits
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: When faced with a vision of a horrible death, will Aragorn choose to help the condemned one survive? If I said anymore it would give it away. A short little ficlet. One-shot


**Title:** Rewrite an Ending That Fits  
**Author:** Carrie (CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly, but a VERY light one at that)  
**Summary:** When faced with a vision of a horrible death, will Aragorn choose to help the condemned one survive?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any portion therein, because IF I did then I wouldn't have let certain ELVES die at Helm's Deep, as PJ did in the movies! (I do realize in the book the only elf at Helm's Deep was Legolas) This is a MOVIE-verse story NOT a BOOK-verse. I also do not own Nickelback, who sing the wonderful song, Someday, which I quoted.  
**Notes:** Many of you, by now at least, know how I feel about Haldir, so you also realize how difficult this was for me to write. But this title just begged to be written for this storyline. This was written for the **_1st DWtS Writing Challenge_**. I know it is short, but I didn't want to write too much. If I had written more it would cheapen what I did write. I hope you enjoy this!  
**Beta:** Any volunteers?

.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
. 

**Rewrite an Ending That Fits**

.  
.  
.

_How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed, and try to turn the tables. Now the story's played out like this, just like a paperback novel. Lets rewrite an ending that fits, instead of a Hollywood horror._

.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
. 

Theoden had just told me to get all of my men into the keep. I yelled at the few that were near me, when I caught sight of Haldir. I got his attention long enough to yell at him to get himself and the elves to the keep as well. Haldir nodded that he understood, and I saw that him and his elves started to fight their way back to the keep.

To my unending horror I saw a sight that I never thought that I would. An Uruk-hai had slashed at Haldir's side, and as he turned in surprise, another Uruk implanted an ax in his back. I watched in horror, as Haldir started to fall, other swords continue to hack away at him. I rushed to get to him before he fell. I killed a few in my rush to Haldir's side, only to catch his lifeless body before it hit the ground.

I hugged his body to mine as I lowered it to the ground. I said my goodbye, in the same way I told Boromir. I closed his eyes as I resolutely got up to finish my duty of helping the remaining Men and Elves survive this battle.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the steps of the keep as the men and boys all around me prepared for the battle. I realized that I had apparently had a vision that I hoped would not come true. After giving some hope to a young boy, I went to get myself ready. As Legolas handed me my sword and apologized, we heard a sound that I had hoped I would not hear.

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed as we dashed out of the room to see what had happened.

I truly was overjoyed to see Haldir, even though I dreaded what was to come. I hoped that by having the vision the Valar were giving me a chance to change what could go wrong.

As the battled raged on, everything was playing out as it had in my vision. I knew when to expect the order to retreat to the keep. Just as Theoden ordered me to get my men to the keep, I yelled it to my men and then took off towards Haldir. I wasted no time in getting to his side. As I reached him, I told him that we had to make it to the keep. He nodded and yelled for his elves to fight their way to the safety of the keep.

I managed to deflect the sword that was aiming for Haldir's side, and in doing so I hit Haldir causing him to turn into the path of the Uruk coming up to hit him in the back. Since he had been able to view the ax coming towards him, Haldir was able to deflect the shot.

It took us a while, but we were finally able to make it to the keep. Haldir stayed inside to help fortify the doors while Gimli and I went out to give them the distraction they needed to finish their job. Before long, we were back inside and were riding out to face them head on. Eomer and his men and Gandalf finally showed up and pushed the remaining Uruks into a retreat. Where the newly moved forest tore them to shreds.

Later, as I watched Haldir, go to and from all of his elves, injured or not, I realized that to have lost this elf would have been a very bad thing. He was a source of strength for the injured and healthy alike. He was anchor to them.

As we all sat around, in Edoras, later discussing what had happened and what was going to happen, I knew that I had done the correct thing with my vision. I had not wasted the gift. In helping Haldir, I had helped myself gain a new perspective on this fight. I knew that we could overcome anything with the help of our friends, including death.

.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
. 


End file.
